The Best Medicine
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: probably slightly AU.  Set some time after Countdown. Elizabeth has been rescued. But her confidence as well as Peter and Neal's relationship is shaken. How can they stop Keller's shadow from haunting them? Rated T for safety but very little violence.


**Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to others. This story is for fun, not profit, to help us survive the hiatus. It's longer than usual in a sense because I couldn't figure out a good place to break it into two chapters. So it's a One Shot.  
><strong>

**_* This story is set not long after the season 3 mid season finale and maybe slightly AU. Elizabeth Burke is safely home, but there are issues to resolve. We all know that somehow, the issue will resolve itself. But how to deal with Peter and Neal making up? How will Elizabeth feel after the whole ordeal?*_**

* * *

><p>Neal careered around the corner of the alley, nearly running into the suspect. The man was half way out of his black jacket, revealing an interior that looked more like a red windbreaker. He was looking over his shoulder at the feds who he'd barely given the slip too, continuing to reverse the jacket. He finally looked up as Neal's shadow fell over him. "Whoa! Hey!" Caffrey yelled. He ended with a yelp and jumped back as the suspect pulled out a knife.<p>

"You! Rat!"

"Ah no. The look is called rat pack! Not rat." Neal rattled, attempted to stall. "Sinatra and all that?"

The suspect jumped for him. Neal ducked and dodged, caught one arm and tried to pin him to the wall. Unfortunately it wasn't the knife arm and he found himself slammed back against brick. The knife was at his throat and he was vaguely aware that his head rang from whacking the wall.

"No. Rat. Worse than a cop or a fed. Rat. A guy who sells out, one of us to one of them or vice versa is a rat. Got it?" Neal's heart thundered as the knife edge tickled his throat and the man pressed against him. "Now you are going to help me get out of here!"

"No. He's not. Drop it." The gun was cocked behind the villain and Neal was relieved to see Peter and Diana. Mentally, he urged them to hurry up and act. He felt the knife blade every time he inhaled.

"You can't hit me without hitting him. You are letting me leave and he's going with me."

"Want to bet?"

Neal closed his eyes. He was scared stiff but even so he didn't doubt who'd win. But as unpleasant as the suspect was, he didn't want see the bloodshed.

Apparently something in their expressions convinced the villain. Slowly he shoved off from Neal, who stayed sagged against the wall rubbing his throat.

Diana cuffed the suspect.

Neal cautiously pulled off his hat and sadly surveyed the crumpled fedora. "Ouch." He touched the back of his head.

"You alright?" Peter came over, shoving his gun back in the holster.

"Yes. My hat saved me from the worst."

Peter snorted. "Diana and I saved you from the worst! What were you thinking, running after an armed man like that?" His voice was harsh.

"I didn't know he was armed. And I didn't mean to get close. I just meant to keep him in sight."

"Well, let's wrap this up. It's been a long week." Peter looked at his watch. "I don't want to leave El at home alone for too long. She won't admit it makes her nervous."

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Neal ventured.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Rat."<p>

"Your fooling yourself if you think this is who you are."

"What does having it all mean to Neal Caffrey?"

"You can be a con or a man. You can't be both."

The memories bounced around in Neal's head as he stared out at the city. Dinner was cooking in his kitchenette. The table was set for three. He chewed his lip nervously, waiting. June came in, laid her hand on Neal's shoulder.

"It will be all right. You three need this."

He shifted slightly, glanced at her. "I've always said I never lied to him. And I haven't. Mislead, let him draw conclusions, left things out, yes. But not lied. I figured that was enough. But this time...I didn't tell him Mozzie had seen Keller. This time, I was so busy trying to balance between what Mozzie wanted and working with Peter that I ignored the danger."

June's hand shifted to his face. "What Keller did is Keller's responsibility. Not yours."

"It's my part that..." he shook his head and sighed. "I enjoyed it June. I enjoyed the thrill of the con, even...even my friends...what's wrong with me? I enjoyed it so much I risked their lives." And why, he wondered, was he admitting it to her?

She hugged him then. "Everyone has a dark side, Neal. I knew what Byron was. I also knew what he had the potential to be. And I know what you have the potential to be."

Neal looked at her as she released him.

"You are the one who has to decide though, Neal. Decide to trust people to help you become who you want to be. Because you can't do it alone. No-one can."

"I wouldn't have made it this far without Peter." Neal admitted. "I didn't plan on...well, you probably know what I planned."

She smiled. "Inviting them to dinner was a good idea."

"I'm still not sure what to say to them. To Elizabeth. We've been avoiding the subject. I know she's still uncomfortable being alone at home and I can't say I blame her."

"Maybe that's what you should say."

Neal's eyes widened and he winced. "A good con never acts less than confident."

"No, but a good friend knows that part of being a friend is to offer support. You aren't sure how to do that."

Neal nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

"I'm going out with Cindy now." June squeezed his arm and left, shutting the door behind her.

Neal turned back to his cooking. The food was ready when there was a knock on the door. He froze for a moment, then shook himself in disgust. This was Peter and Elizabeth. They were invited as his friends, not busting down the door with a warrant to arrest him.

Peter rose his eyebrows, fist still raised to knock. "For a minute I thought you'd forgotten."

Elizabeth smiled. "I didn't. Not with that delicious smell wafting out."

Neal returned the smile, his muscles loosening at her friendly attitude. She wasn't blaming him for Keller's actions.

"It's ready."

"And we..."El held up a pie "... brought dessert."

They sat down to the meal and conversed on anything from art, to the office, to the weather. But they avoided all mentions of Keller, Neal's recent indiscretions or even Kramer.

As they finished the meal Neal sat swirling a near empty glass of wine. There was a lull in the conversation. Elizabeth glanced at Peter then back at Neal.

"This was wonderful Neal. Thank you."

"I...ah..." Neal hesitated, struggling. He never apologized and didn't know now whether he should. He wasn't even sure what for. Not turning in Mozzie? Being tempted?

Finally he collected himself and looked up at Peter. "You guys have been great to me. Great for me. It's the least I can do." He held Peter's eyes, trying to see past the anger. "Some things are hard to say thanks for."

Peter frowned slightly.

Elizabeth touched Neal's hand. "Or admit that thanks are what's needed?"

He gave her a little, half smile, half nod and shrugged.

"We owe you thanks too." Elizabeth said.

Neal looked startled, pausing half way to gathering the dishes.

She winked at him. "Peter now remembers all these important anniversaries and holidays before the last second. Now he doesn't have to make up for them after the fact."

Neal laughed and Peter rolled his eyes.

"And you've risked a lot for us too."

"And gotten me into lots of trouble." Peter grumbled.

"And gotten you out." Elizabeth poked Peter.

"And you guys." Neal said slowly, ..get me through."

They sat in silence for another moment.

"Neal, the last thing I want is for you to end up back inside, whether I put you there or someone else does." Peter said suddenly. "But you have to know it's a risk if you live on the edge."

Neal looked up. He ran one hand lightly over the table, studying his friends. "I know. And I appreciate that. It's not always easy to stop. I'm not entirely welcome on the other side anymore because I work for you. But I'm not entirely trusted on your side either."

"Life's an adventure." Elizabeth said suddenly. "And we are all on a heroes quest to defeat the dragons inside us."

They turned to look at her at the apparent non sequitur.

"I had a friend tell me that once. If anyone has an adventurous life it's you. If you want a life where you don't want to be looking over your shoulder for someone coming at you with handcuffs, where you get to be the hero..."

Neal smiled, nodded, his hair fell across his brow and Peter suddenly remembered the young man who'd rushed into a trap to find his girlfriend. He'd known 'dragons' might lurk and gone anyway.

Neal finished "I have to defeat the dragons. My dragons. I'll bet Mozzie would have the exact quote."

"And the outside ones are easier than the inside ones." Peter sighed. "Mozzie thinks they tend to where suits and carry badges."

Neal rose his eyebrows.

"What, you think you are the only ones with dragons?" Peter responded.

"Is that why Kramer was here? To help you see your dragons? He probably thought I was the dragon."

"I have a feeling I may regret that."

"Really?"

"He believes you want to stay but he doesn't believe your reformed. He'll have an eye on you. At least, I've got a feeling he will."

Neal frowned. "Your feelings are often right. And you know the guy better than I do. But he gave me the chills the minute we met."

"That's because you sensed he wouldn't give you any breaks."

"And you do?"

"You know I do. But I can't give you too much. Give you too much rope and you practically hang yourself with it!"

"Hmm." Neal frowned and glanced at Elizabeth. "You don't have to do that." He protested as she gathered the abandoned dishes.

"Please. Let me."

"He told me he had a close relationship with one of his CIs once and that now he gets an occasional email from prison." Peter added.

Neal blinked at this, gave him a half smile, half frown. "Now Peter. That would never happen. I would always send you at least a card!"

El smiled at this while Peter growled in exasperation. "That's not the point."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you realize..." Peter looked Neal square in the eye … "that if it came to that it wouldn't just be about stopping you because you are breaking the law, I'd be doing it for your own good?"

Neal sputtered. "My own good?"

"Habitual offenders do not enjoy long life spans."

"And they do in prison? Do you know what goes on in there?" He bristled.

"Enough to hate the idea of leaving you there. Please Neal. Don't put me in that position. I'd do it if I had to. I'll admit I've...let a lot slide. If there were extenuating circumstances, if there were the right motives, I could justify it. But there is a point where I won't be able to help. I won't help you get away with things you'll regret, things you should regret that could come back to haunt you. You'd end up in prison. I might even end up jobless for having let it go that far."

Brown eyes stared into Neal's blue ones. The younger man resisted the urge to squirm.

Elizabeth sat down again, touching Neal's hand. He caught her blue eyes and froze. "Neal." Her voice was very soft. "You like what you have now. We know it. You know it."

He closed his eyes.

"Part of being part of a team, or part of a family, is to recognize what you do affects them." Her fingers tightened and his eyes opened. "Conning people has victims, working with Peter you get to con the bad guys. But if you con the good guys...you are hurting us, and yourself as well as whoever the victim is. You are hurting the team. And I don't believe you really want that. You may enjoy the thrill of outsmarting people. But you don't enjoy hurting them. You aren't like Keller." She released his hand.

Neal poured himself more wine. He closed his hands round the glass. She'd said the name.

"You don't blame me for this mess? Keller was my opponent. Now he's yours."

"He'd be my enemy anyway, and for much the same reason. He likes to hurt people." Peter pointed out.

Neal sipped his wine and glanced up at Elizabeth. "I should've told you Mozzie had seen him."

"Yes, you should. But it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. I don't for one second think we'd have suspected that angle of attack." Peter sighed. "Just, please, learn from it."

Neal sighed, his muscles finally begin to relax. He hadn't quite realized how tense he was. How desperately he wanted to be forgiven.

With surprising reluctance given his earlier nervousness, Neal saw them out. They lingered by the Burke's car for a moment.

"Thanks for dinner" Elizabeth squeezed his hand again. Neal looked between them. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Peter gripped Neal's hand for a moment too. Neal was startled.

"We aren't going to let the Keller's of the world decide who our friends are." He said neutrally.

"What about the Kramers?"

"I won't let Kramer decide if you won't let Mozzie." Peter challenged.

"Mozzie has helped you."

"For you. Yes. But we don't agree on what is in your best interest. And Kramer won't agree with you on what's in mine."

Neal nodded slowly.

"See you Monday."

That night Neal tossed and turned wildly. His sleep was broken by dreams of dragons chasing him. Sometimes he was chained to the dragon and no matter how far or fast he ran he could not escape. One dragon had Keller's eyes, another Kramer. Worst of all was the one with his own blue eyes that chased him and he couldn't break free for anything. He was attached by a chain of gold. Another chain of gold hooked him to a vast treasure. He tripped and fell as the dragon's roar rang in his ears. It towered above him and someone threw him a spear...,but when he turned back the dragon was Kate..."

"You created me and now you would kill me?" Her voice spoke as his spear sank in. She melted into a puddle and the spear turned into a paintbrush...

Neal sat up up with a cry, drenched in sweat. He shoved his hair back out of his eyes. "Just a dream. Don't analyze it, it's just a dream. I don't need to pick it apart. Boy, do I have trust issues."

He realized he was talking aloud to himself and stopped.

He wondered what Elizabeth dreamed after the kidnapping. Peter had come in several times, pale and red eyed from lack of sleep. He muttered something about dreams and Neal knew Elizabeth and Peter both had nightmares from the ordeal. If only he could do something to help. At least he deserved the nightmares. He'd chosen to walk on the wild side, in the dangerous places where it was said 'here there be dragons.'

He rose and looked out a the lights of the still dark city. He thought of Kate and who she'd become after he taught her to survive. He thought of Mozzie and all Moz had taught him. Adler, and his influence which in spite of the man's greed lingered to this day. He thought of Sarah and her pursuit of him and the Raphael. He paused at that thought. The Raphael was a painting of a knight slaying a dragon. For the first time a flicker of a smile crossed his lips. It might work. It might make Elizabeth laugh. Peter would want to strangle him.

He smiled, nodded and started gathering references.

* * *

><p>"El wants you to come for dinner." Peter told him a few days later, as they perused another mortgage case file.<p>

Neal was both bored and relieved. Bored with the case, relieved that Peter was gradually relaxing with him, and he was feeling better too too. As Jones had pointed out, sometimes a lack of excitement was a good thing.

"As long as I'm not what's on the menu." Neal smiled, recognizing the opportunity.

Peter's eyes widened. "You might be one of these days, so watch it."

"I need to stop by my place first. Can I meet you there?"

"Sure."

Neal was more than a little self conscious when he rang the doorbell. The wine he offered immediately. The house inside looked normal, everything back in place, stains of battle and fingerprinting dust removed.

"What's that?" Peter eyed the package warily as he accepted the wine.

"A gift for Elizabeth".

"Uh huh." Peter eyed him.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, having overheard. "Oh Neal, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." His lips tugged in a slight smile. He could almost see the wheels turning in his partner's mind as Peter tried to figure it out. It wasn't hard to guess it might be a painting from the shape.

"Dinner's ready."

Again, they relaxed, ate and avoided the awkward subjects. Peter kept glancing at the wrapped painting as if he thought it might sprout feet and fingers and poke into his possessions. Finally they were sitting in the living room. Neal breathed slow and deep, waiting as Elizabeth cautiously opened the package. Peter kept glancing between them. From his position, Peter couldn't get a good look. He cocked his head. Elizabeth studied it and suddenly her hand went to her mouth. Neal held his breath, worried. Then he heard the muffled laughter. She laughed until tears came to her eyes.

Neal's relief made him feel lighter. This was what he'd hoped for.

"What?" Peter couldn't take it anymore and went to look. His mouth fell slowly open, staring. "Wha..." He looked up at Neal eyes wide.

Neal smiled mischievously. "Hey, you know that is not a forgery. I borrowed ideas and bits and pieces. But it's definitely not a forgery."

Peter's jaw worked, clearly he didn't know what to say.

Elizabeth was grinning. "My hero." She said, looking up at Peter, who was still shaking his head.

The painting depicted a knight standing triumphantly over a conquered dragon. One arm was around the maiden as he swept her onto his horse. She had a broken dagger in her hand and clearly had been trying to fight off the dragon. The unusual thing was the knight wore an FBI logo for a shield and the head was Peter's. A heroically posed dog was snarling at the dragon, clearly a much more imposing version of Satchmo. The maiden was Elizabeth, clearly determined, but pleased to see Peter the Knight.

"Did you sign it?" Elizabeth finally got out between giggles.

"Of course!"

"No offense, Neal, but if anyone sees that up in my house they are going to think I'm the most puff headed..."

Neal grinned. "That's okay. It's not about displaying it really..."

Elizabeth handed it to Peter and kissed Neal lightly on the cheek. "It's about the reminder that no matter what dragons may come, I've a knight determined to defend me."

Peter walked Neal out to the cab, still shaking his head from time to time. "I don't know whether to thank you or throttle you."

"I guess that's a sign we are getting back to normal then?"

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He poked him. "But if you tell anyone about that painting, I'll...I'll..."

"Put me back in orange?"

"Darn right! Worse than the mustache, I'd never live it down..."

"Not a problem."

"Uh huh." Peter closed his eyes, shook his head as he went back into Elizabeth. He would've bet money that the story would be around the office in a day. He smiled. But if it made his wife smile and relax in her own home again, it was worth it.

~The End~


End file.
